fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jericho
Jericho is the youngest Fusion Original superhero and an Honorary Fusion. Character History Jericho is mute because of his father destroyed his vocal chords and lives a life of solitude atop a flowery mountain summit in Tibet. At first glance, he appears far too peaceful for combat. Nothing is revealed about Jericho's life and activities before he became an Honorary Fusion. He is introduced when Beast Boy is sent to him to present him with a Fusion communicator so he could call for help if threatened by the Brotherhood of Evil. Unbeknownst to the Fusions at that time, however, the Brain had—thanks to Madame Rouge—gained access to one of the communicator devices and was now using it to track down any of the Honorary Fusions, thus foiling Robin's plan to form a unified global network against the Brotherhood. Shortly after he receives the communicator, Jericho is attac ked by Fang and Private H.I.V.E., but manages to defeat them single-handedly, though how he fought them isn't shown. Robin then sends off a scrambling signal which burns out his communicator in order to stop the Brain from tracking them. Later on, Jericho is picked up by Herald and brought to a secret emergency shelter, where they, Más and Pantha united under Beast Boy's leadership to attack the Brotherhood in their own base. At first the others are disappointed to see him, and not whom they were expecting, since he seems to be too innocent to be of any use, with Pantha even mildly insulting him on that. Then, when Beast Boy asks the Fusions what powers they have, he simply indicates to his eyes, which leaves Beast Boy confused. It seems that only Herald knew about his abilities at that time. His powers prove vital to their plan when he manages to possess Cinderblock, thus gaining access to the base with his fellow Fusions posing as his prisoners. Personality Almost nothing is truly revealed about Jericho's personality, but we can conclude that he is an innocent, caring, and kind-hearted pacifist who doesn't particularly enjoy fighting and violence. However, when a crisis is at hand, Jericho will fight with surprising skill. Physical Appearance Jericho has lime green eyes and blonde hair, with two locks framing his face. Note that they are not side burns in this adaptation. His outfit consists of a long-sleeved white shirt underneath a purple tunic with a gold belt, black pants and purple boots. There are also golden braces connected to the ends of his sleeves and the tops of his boots. Powers Jericho has the unique ability to possess any living being he can make eye contact with. Immediately after eye contact is made, he transforms into a see-through matter that can phase through things, in which Jericho phases into the body of the person he is possessing, giving him complete control. It is easy to tell when he takes control of someone as their eyes will turn the same color as his own. Jericho is also able to access the knowledge and memories of those under his influence. An obvious weakness to this ability is that Jericho does not always know the personality and traits of the person he is possession. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Founding Members